Elusive Exclusive
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sarah has to save Gravedale from being exposed to the public! Will she succeed?


In the sunny, quiet neighborhood of Midtown, Sarah Schneider was waiting outside for her boyfriend, Vinnie Stoker.

And right on cue, Vinnie landed before Sarah and smiled, "Madam, your ride awaits." He offered his hand.

Sarah took his hand and Vinnie leapt in the air, with him holding Sarah, she was perfectly upheld. Sarah loved Vinnie, plus it was totally awesome having a vampire for a boyfriend.

The blonde human breathed in the fresh air blowing through her. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she looked over the city.

"Of course," Vinnie said. "flying is the way to go, baby."

The couple sailed over Midtown and through Gravedale. They arrived at Papa Igor's Pizza, where Sid the invisible kid and Blanche the zombie girl waited for them.

"Well, we almost had to wait." Blanche said. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I'm wasting away here!" Sid pulled up his sweater vest, exposing his invisible torso.

Sarah laughed. "Hey, keep it clean, Sid. No flashing." She reached out and gave her friend a tickle.

Sid giggled. "Hehehey! Quit it!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Comedian? Can't take a joke?" Sarah said as she kept tickling her friend.

"Hahahahahahaha! Come on, Sasha! Cut it out!" Sid squirmed and laughed.

"Hey, yo. We're here for food, remember?" Vinnie reminded them.

The gang all headed into Papa Igor's. The atmosphere was like a mix between the casual sit in pizza place and a castle dungeon. A skeleton chained to the wall waved as Sarah and her friends walked in.

"Hey, Fred." Sarah waved back.

They took their seats in a lumpy, tore up cushioned booth and placed their orders. As they waited, Sid decided to put on a magic show.

"And now I will make my head disappear!" Sid took a napkin, held it in front of his face, and with a flip of the wrist, his head was gone! Well, all he did was remove his hat and sunglasses behind the napkin.

Sarah smiled, but Blanche and Vinnie rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Sid. Why are you such a clown?" Blanche said. "It's embarrassing."

"Give him a break, Blanche." said Sarah.

"Yeah! That's exactly what I want! A big break!" Sid jumped onto the table. "Just think, 'Sid the Invisible Kid' coming to you live on stage!"

"How about you sit down instead of doing stand up, kid?" a grizzly troll waiter grumbled. He placed two pizzas on the table. Vinnie and Blanche enjoyed their plasma pizza with brain toppings and O positive blood sauce while Sid and Sarah enjoyed a simple cheese pizza.

After the pizza, the gang walked out with full bellies. "So, where to now?" Blanche asked.

"Maybe to wherever that kooky car is heading." Sid pointed to a strange looking vehicle driving down the human side of the street. And it was heading straight for Gravedale High!

"Come on, let's check it out!" Sarah and the monsters followed the car all the way to their school. They hid behind a few dead trees just in time.

The car pulled up in front of Gravedale High and out of the driver's side was a man carrying a suitcase that was probably containing something dangerous.

"This looks like trouble." said Sarah. "You guys say put. I'll check it out."

Sarah went up to the strangely dressed man. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Dan Starly, paranormal investigator." the man answered, not taking his eyes of his camera equipment.

Sarah almost didn't control her reaction in time. "Para...what now?"

"Paranormal investigator." Dan said in a snobbish manner. "As in investigates the paranormal."

"Look, I don't want to say you're wasting your time, "sir". But you are." Sarah told him.

"Oh, don't listen to her."

Sarah's eyes widened when a familiar brunette came out of the passenger's side of Dan's van. It was Beth. "Mr. Starly is here to expose Gravedale High for what is really is!"

"Oh, give me a break! There's no such thing as ghosts or monsters or anything like that!" Sarah retorted. With a huff, she walked away and once she was out of their sight, Sarah ran back to her friends in a panicked manner. "Guys! This is bad! A reporter is going to ruin Gravedale!"

"What are you so worried about?" asked Sid. "This could be my big chance to get into the biz!"

"Sid! This is serious! If the world knew about Gravedale, this place will be overrun with more jerky reporters and they'll probably put the student body in a freak show!" Sarah explained.

"I say we put the bite on this nutcase, if you get my point..." Vinnie licked his tongue over his fangs.

"Vinnie! You can't just suck the blood out of peoples' bodies! What would the tabloids say?!" said Sarah. "Now, listen! We just need to keep anything paranormal, abnormal, and anything not normal until this guy leaves!"

* * *

With his camera rolling, Dan Starly was ready for action. Beth was in charge of holding the camera for him. "This is Dan Starly, here from Gravedale High, a school supposedly haunted by all sorts of mad monsters! We'll start here at the place where all sorts of evil brews in any high school; the cafeteria!"

Dan kicked the double doors open and the lunch room was completely empty.

Sarah came in as well. "Look, Dan. The only thing to be afraid of here is the food."

And she was right. The freaky food at Gravedale was enough to prove that this place was a monster school. Good thing Dan was dumb enough to investigate a high school during the weekend.

Then Sarah almost screamed when Sid started coming into the room carrying some juggling sticks. She ran like the roadrunner at him and tackled him out of the cafeteria.

"Sid! What is the matter with you?!" Sarah said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You have to realize who you're real friends are! Fame is no substitute for true friends." She helped Sid up.

And for the first time in forever, Sid realized this wasn't a laughing matter. "Yeah, you're right."

"I knew it! I knew it!"

The kids spun around and there was Dan Starly and Beth recording the whole thing. Sarah and Sid were like two deer in headlights.

Dan looked like he just won the Nobel prize. "I so knew it! Gravedale's secrets are about to go nation wide!"

Now Sarah and Dan had to run. They were doomed. The two of them ran down the hallway to get away from that camera, but Beth was right on their tails. They locked themselves in a classroom and barricaded it.

Sid pulled on his cap in agony. "What have I done?! This is all my fault!"

"Don't worry, Sid! You can still make it right!" Sarah told him. "We just have to get that camera! And I know just how to do it."

* * *

Ecstatic, Dan hopped into his van. "This is gonna be the biggest expo of my career!"

Beth was going to join him, but the door was locked. She banged on the door. "Hey! What about me?! You said I was gonna be on TV!"

"You already did your part, Toots. I don't need your help anymore." Dan started the car and drove off. He was about to leave when Vinnie flew in front of his windshield. He snarled with his dripping fangs, casing Dan to scream in terror and spin out of control right into a tree.

"Brains..."

Dan turned around and screamed seeing Blanche in the back of his van, moaning as she for him. "Braaaaains!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dan came out of his car and ran for dear life back into Gravedale.

 _"Get out..."_ a voice hissed in Dan's ear.

Dan whipped around to see who was there. "Who said that?!" Then Dan felt a hand slapped hard across the face, but couldn't see anyone slapping him.

Then Sid gave an invisible boot to Dan's rear. The man was teetering on the brink of insanity, then he started levitating off the ground!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dan fought his way down and ran out of Gravedale High. "I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS THS PLACE! I QUIT!"

Beth was running and screaming as well with Vinnie and Blanche chasing her. Once she and Dan were long gone, they dropped the evil monster charade.

"Yo, right out of the park!" Vinnie laughed.

"That'll teach those animals to make freaks out of us!" Blanche said.

Sarah and Sid joined them. Sarah held Dan's camera. "Operation: Scare Witch Project is a success!"

That night, Sarah and her friends enjoyed watching the recorded scares of Dan and Blair, a prize that truly lasted forever.

"Sorry if you didn't get your big break, Sid." Sarah said.

"Don't be sorry. I have plenty of time to make it into show business." Sid told her. "Right now, I'm just happy to have you guys."

Sarah blushed and batted her eyes. "Heavens to bashfulness, you're making me blush." she said in a Snagglepuss voice.

Sid laughed out loud. "Hey! That was pretty good!"

"Excuse me, I'm trying to watch the movie here!" Blanche said.

Sarah and Sid looked at each other and simply shrugged.

"Everyone's a critic." Sid said.


End file.
